Canada's Special Day
by ShunKazamis-Girl
Summary: It's Canada's birthday! However, none of the other nations knew and he feels left out.. until America decides to call the others to plan a surprise for Canada. What could it be? 100% PURE CANADIAN! XDDD Exclusive story for Canada Day 2011.


**Eugene: **Hey guys! You heard of Canada Day? In case you don't know, Canada Day's the day when we Canadians celebrate Canada, obviously.. *rolls eyes* So in this case, it's kinda like the similar thing you celebrate for your country. It's even like the 4th of July in the USA. But Canada Day's on July 1st.

**?:** Um.. hi there… are you Eugene aka ShunKazamis-Girl from fanfiction? ^^"""

**Eugene: **Heck yeah! And you're Canada! :D

**Canada:** Finally! Someone who recognizes me! *phew* Everyone else keeps forgetting about me or mistaken me for America! Even my pet polar bear, Kumajirou, keeps forgetting my name! T_T

**Kumajirou: **Who are you?

**Canada: ***sighs* Don't you remember? I'm Canada. *turns to me* See what I mean? My life sucks. T_T

**Eugene: **Yeah, bummer. T_T Anyway, so Canada here's forgotten by every country here. But since today's Canada Day.. I thought that I would write up a little "tribute" of him! So please treat Canada like a country like treating Pepsi fairly with Coca-Cola (example, lol)! ONWARD WITH MY ONE-SHOT HETALIA CANADA DAY STORY!

Canada just woke up and checked his calendar on the bedroom wall and find the red circle and the maple leaf right to Canada Day; his special day as a country _and _his birthday. The day he was hoping.. and dreading. You see, even though he's the second biggest country compared to Russia and the one above his brother, America (hence his country in the globe), in the North, he's _always _forgotten by all the other countries as if he's invisible or was mistaken for America (that's the problem of being America's brother) and gets into trouble for what America has done, and not as himself, Canada.

The almost-forgotten country sighed. "Maple, another not-so happy birthday for me.. and I'm gonna be forgotten again.. hosers."

Oh, and even though every other country celebrates each other's birthdays, however, since Canada is never mentioned much, no one else really _bothered_ to celebrate _Canada's_ birthday with him. And to the country himself, that really sucks.

However, the only times that Canada was _not_ forgotten were during events such the Olympics, etc. And surprisingly, the essence of Canada being remembered started to spread on the other countries. _And America was the first target_.

Meanwhile, America was being the sleepyhead as usual this morning and was snoring like a bald eagle as he slept. Then the "Canada's remembrance essence" pinged on America's head and hit on him like a nightmare. All of a sudden, America woke up and started to scream.

"NOOOOOOO!"

America had this realization in his dream that Canada was forgotten and slowly faded away.. and even though Canada was not much of a "I'm the hero!" type as America, he won't let that happen to his brother!

"Wait! I just remembered! Today's Canada's birthday! I'd better give him something.. but what?"

Then the American just had an idea. He quickly contacted the other nations, telling them that there will be a surprise party near Canada's place and they must not forget that country since that birthday's special this year. Then America and his alien friend, Tony, found a huge box full of party supplies and headed to the capital city near Canada's place..

Meanwhile, yet again, Canada was being all sad because no one, not even _one nation_, bothered to wish him a Happy Birthday. Just then, the phone rang. Canada went over to reply the call.

"H- H- Hello?" He started nervously.

"Dude! Don't ya recognize me? It's your bro, America, the hero~!" The Canadian heard America cry out. "Dude, dude, dude! There's something that I wanna show ya!" But before America could hang up, "Oh, and FYI, I'm heading to your house in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...!"

As America hung up the phone, Canada heard the doorbell ringing. He opened the wooden door and found America grinning from ear to ear _and dressed in red and white_? He saw a red and white abstract t-shirt over America's signature bomber military jacket and his glasses had red and whites speckled on the corners.

"Um.. America? Why are you wearing my colours? I thought that you usually wear red, blue, and white like you always do?" Canada asked curiously.

"Ha! This? It's just a new fashion trend!" America joked, then dragged Canada by the arms to outside somewhere. "C'mon! I _really_ wanna show you something! It's like, very important, man!" America pleaded.

Canada sighed a bit as he was dragged and his boots covered in dirt and dust. "Fine, but please make it quick, whatever it is.."

So America kept dragging Canada over to wherever he was taking him. Finally, he and Canada stopped at Ottawa, the capital city of Canada's country (Ottawa's in Ontario, a province in Canada). They were near the Parliament buildings when America finally stopped dragging Canada and made him on his feet.

"Ok, bro! We're finally here!" America said. "Now all you had to do is to stand right in front of these buildings here." He pointed at the Parliament Buildings nearby.

"But why? America, you dragged me all the way here to.. _stand at the front of the Parliament Buildings in Ottawa_? What kind of an idea is that?" Canada asked, getting a bit suspious. But then, he gave in. "Fine.. I'll do it."

Canada stood at the Parliament Buildings, expecting something to happen, but so far.. _nothing_. Canada was about to give up when he heard a loud shout, as if the whole world was cheering.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY CANADA!"

He turned around and found himself in shock. Surprisingly, it's not only America here.. but _EVERY NATION IN THE WORLD_ was there, too. And it's not just the other countries, but also the citizens of his own nation. They were all wearing red and white as well as maple leaves. There were many streamers, balloons, and Canadian flags all over the street, a huge table covered with delicious food, an awesome band, many red and white fireworks, and even a huge birthday cake! An airplane passed by in the sky, trailing along a birthday sign saying, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY CANADA! WE WON'T FORGET YOU TODAY!".

"Oh.. wow.. a surprise party just for me? This is so awesome!" Canada said in happiness as he wiped a happy tear off his eye.

"Hell yeah! We all just wanna make you feel special as a country again!" America cried out in excitement. "Now, c'mon! Party's still going and we want you here, man!" He pulled Canada into the crowd, carrying him into a huge concert-like wave and placed him into the grass, where the fireworks exploded into the sky and music played.

As Canada was clapping to the music and smiling, he realized that he may had been forgotten at times, but at days like today, he was recognized and welcomed to the world.

**Canada: **Oh wow! Is this story for me?

**Eugene: **Heck yeah! It's so that no else would ever forget you! Happy Birthday~! :D

**Kumajirou: **Canada! ^.^

**Canada: ***snuggles Kumajirou* ^^ Thank you for this cool story. You really are a Canadian citizen.

**Eugene: **Hehe, thanks. HAPPY CANADA DAY! 100% Purely Canadian from Canada and me! :P See ya later! XD


End file.
